The Canvas
by kaminari-chan
Summary: FINISHED yay! the last chapter!... I find it rather amazing… how we’ve come to know each other and eventually became friends, Life has its miracles… and finding you, Sakura, is a reason enough to believe in one--Li Syaoran
1. Chapter 1: growing up

Hey guys! This is a very short fic, well, I don't know if its 2 or 3 chapters, all I know its an AU and its kinda OOC specially for Syaoran. So just bare with me, ok? I want at least 20 reviews in these, ok? 

            To give you an overview, this first chapter is only Sakura's POV and the next is Syaoran's and for the last chapter, it's a normal POV. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! How many times do I have to tell you that? Oh, get a grip!

P.S. 

            Ummm…. This is my story, so if you want to copy it just at least ask permission, ok? Actually I've finished this story last year when our teacher forced us to narrate our some heartbreaking story. (this is true story, I mean this 1st chappy—it's my own experience. But mind you, I'm only seventeen, I just want them to be older than me. Ok? Moreover, the following chappies are just the work of my imagination.)

so on with the story….

**

THE CANVAS

**

Chapter 1: Growing up

~~Sakura's POV~~

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap. _

"I can't think!" I said on impulse as my throaty voice booms in the room. It's been quite a while since I had a time like this. Sitting comfortable in my chair. Tapping my newly sharpened _Faber castel_ pencil in my right hand as I gaze at the white sheet in front of me. _But is this it? Sitting? Tapping? And gazing?_

I slowly averted my eyes to the clean sheet and focus myself on the only _décor_ in my room. My masterpiece. The faded varnish of the frame implies the years of its stay in the white wall. Added to it were the various types of spider's habitat located in different sides of its rectangular form. 

My first ever –I must say—work of art…

***Flashback***

_"Hey, What are you doing here all by yourself?" a fifteen-year-old guy with almond-shape eyes said as he grabs the baseball cap that was resting on my head._

_"Hey! What you've just did is not a good greeting to a hero like me!" I proudly said back, as I tried to retrieve my precious garment._

_The guy stared at me with a baffled look, "Eh? You? Hero? How come?" _

_"Well, you're now speaking to the representative of our school in the International Art Competition." I said flatly while making my eyes teased his deep ocher one._

_It took a while before my friend register shock on his face. "Really?" he said, dropping my cap in the process._

_"Finally." I sigh; my shoulder slumping back to its relaxing position. "I thought it might take you years to figure out what I have—"_

_"—Congratulations!" he yelled like a mad man while lifting me in the air. "I know you'll did it! I know you'll make it to the elimination round!" still flinging me around like a small child. "And besides, you're Sakura-chan, my best buddy!"_

_"It's Zach, not Sak—whatever!" I pouted while clarifying his statement, and then… I snigger as I realized something… "Mr. Xiao Lang Li!" grinning proudly after his angelic-face turned into something… abstract? _

_"Oh, fighting back, huh?" he said as his feature turns devious._

My eyes widened in realization, "No, you're not—HAHAHA!" I laughed, leaving my unfinished phrase behind, as calloused fingers keeps on tickling me. 

***End of flashback***

"Oh, Syaoran-kun." I sighed as I focused again on the canvas. It's not really that beautiful, yet just what Syaoran—that's what I call him—said: _"The color was lame but the message is very clear. Yet people who don't use the eyes of their heart will not understand it."_ Heck! I don't know what he ate that afternoon that causes him to said that. 

But one thing's for sure. Even though I didn't get the first prize, that painting gave me the award that I want… 

Growing up.  

Pretty weird, huh? You might say that it's very absurd. But it's all right; you're not the first person who said it. That's what all my friends tell me when I said that to them.

Me? Learning to grow up, just making a simple art?

"Maybe they're right…" I instantly answer the question in my head as I try to scan the small room before me. Pink bed sheets, collection of teddy bears, set of pencils and other drawing materials, different kinds of sports attire, and of course, complete manga (Japanese comics) volumes of all my favorite animé. A '_very childish room'_ I may say.

But really, I did change. I did grow up.

My late great grandma used to say that giving up is the sign that you grew up. She said that handing over something is good because you'll gain a much better thing than what you have before. 

No…

I didn't _throw in the towel _the things that are in my room. What I mean is, I grow up because I gave up something _more important_ than these stuff. 

Just now… I come up to realize that.

Just like Kero, a pure breed of Japanese bobtail cat, my pet friend and my very first best friend. My parents gave him (Kero) to me as a present on my third birthday. For me, he's the best. We grew up having each other. In fact, Touya, my very annoying brother always teased me that I look like a cat myself. But it didn't bother me… because I have him.

Yet one day, an unexpected incident happens. It was the day before my 7th birthday, a day wherein Cherry blossoms flourish at their best.  Kero and I were having our usual walk at the park when a four-year-old girl came running towards us. Then all of a sudden she hugged my friend and called her _'Pinky'_. 

Very funny name for a cat, huh? 

Then she starts to cry. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. It was my first time to see someone crying…(Well I'm not bragging, but to tell you the truth, our family is considered a perfect and a jovial one, even though my mother died when I was four—but that's another story to tell.) Then a lady in her late twenties patted my head and asked me if I can give Kero to the lonely girl. She told me that the little girl lost her cat that looks like my friend. (I never really regarded Kero as my pet; it's more of a friend.) I felt different kinds of emotions as questions starts to attack my innocent mind. 

But… do I have a choice? 

My heart was crushed as I offer my friend to her.  _"He's a present from my parents…"_ I said, _"… and it really made my happy when I received it…so here… my present for you, hope you'll be happy too."_ I added while I try to control the tears that are forming in my eyes. Then I run…

I felt happy and sad at that time. It was the first time that I give something, not just 'some' thing but a special one.  Then I bump into someone…

***Flashback***

_"I-I'm s-sorry…" I said between my sobs as I bowed down, "I d-didn't… look to… where I w-was g-going." Rubbing my little hands to my swollen eyes._

_"It's all right!" a squeaky voice rung in my ears._

_Then I received it… the 'much better' thing that my grandma was telling me. It has messy chestnut hair; deep, concern, twinkling, amber eyes and a very handsome smile. _

***End of flashback***

"My first ever _Xiao Lang_!" (little wolf)  I exclaimed as I take a glimpse on the picture beside my pencil case.  It has Syaoran and me in it. I was twelve years old and he was thirteen then, he was hugging me and wearing his trademark smile, and giving the camera a peace sign when 'tousan took picture of us.  "And now, it's our eleventh year as best friends" I whispered in the coming April zephyr. Yup! Tomorrow's my 18th birthday. Time surely flies quickly this day, ne?

I look back at the empty sheet in front of me. Then after sometime, I start to scribble; lines, curve and straight lines, shapes, and etc. I really don't know what to draw. Then something caught my attention… it was a green band, made of thread, rounding my pinky finger. And again… I remembered him. He's the one who made this ring. Well at first, it was placed on my index finger. But of course, I'm not an 8-year-old girl anymore whose fingers were as thin as French fries…. I'm going to be a woman tomorrow…

"Yeah, tomorrow…" I somberly said. It's not that I don't want to be an adult or to celebrate my birthday but, just now… I remembered something. The ring reminded me, again…

***Flashback***

_"Here..." The 9-year-old Syaoran said while extending out a newly made ring. "…take this," he said demandingly._

_Confusion arises from my head, "Huh? What for?"_

_Amber eyes started to glow, "Since I'm your best friend, I want to help you…"_

_"How?"_

_"This ring…" he said while placing it in my index finger, "…will remind you that you should give up something special you have for those who needed it most."_

_"Just like what I did last year?" I asked inquisitively._

_"Yes."_

_"B-But why?" I answered back. Is he nuts? He wants me to give up something special that I have._

_"So that you won't feel bad about giving up Kero. Its just that, I remember the day when you said to me that you want to be generous, just what you've done to your cat. So… here's the answer…tomorrow's your birthday right?" he asked as I slightly nodded my head, "… Let's just say it's your birthday deed for the year. And a reminder that you're growing up every time you give up something…" running his fingers to his messy hair. _

_"You sound like my grandma!" I said jokingly._

_"Then maybe…" widening his eyes, "I'm your grandmother! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" imitating an old lady._

_The day ended with best friends having a stomachache._

***End of flashback***

So it kept on going that way every year. It was really hard for me to do that. But it's my choice, so I must do it. And besides, the smile that I got from the person I offer the sacrifice is just quite overwhelming.  But now… just now… I feel sad. 

Tears started to roll on my cheeks as my pencil left my shaking hand. "Do I really need to continue this endeavor? Do I really have to?"  I said as the tears blurred my vision. I gaze up again at the painting that's hanging on the wall, as I remembered another scene in my life…

It was a week before the submission of the artwork for the contest when a very unwelcome incident happened. Otousan and oniichan caught in a plane crash. They decided to have a trip to Egypt for another digging but I wasn't allowed to go because of the contest. At that time, my heart starts to crush all over again. Just like the first time I made an act of unselfishness. I have nowhere to go… I don't know any relatives other then my cousin Tomoyo who's in England with Aunt Sonomi and Grandfather. Syaoran-kun was the only one who comforted me in my darkest hour…

***Flashback***

_"This is so unfair!" I angrily said to him as his embrace on me tightened. "Why did He have to take my love ones away from me? I'm only fifteen! Are my sacrifices every year's not enough?" raising my jade eyes to him._

_"Shhh… don't talk that way." He said seriously while brushing my auburn locks gently, "Maybe… it's just their time… maybe He has other, bigger plans for you." As his ocher eyes stared at me with a calm feature. "Please, for me… Let this event be your deed for the year…"_

_"But it's too much! I don't want to grow up if it'll be like this. I don't want to give them up…"_

_"I know." Cupping my face as his thumbs wipes away the salty water in it. "But, it will pay off soon." Then he smiled at me. "You said a smile from the person you helped is enough payment for your sacrifices, right?"_

_I nodded._

_"Then let my smile be the payment for your grief. I know it sounds weird but I hope it'll make your heart a little bit light." Smiling sweetly as he kissed my forehead. "Hey, guess what?"_

_"What?" I said somewhat bewildered._

_Then he beamed at me as he petted my auburn hair, "I know now what you'll draw in your canvas!"_

_"What?" _

_"You should draw the things that's important to you, starting to Kero!" raising his thumbs up for reassurance, "It'll be the best!"_

_"Thanks." I said as I slowly fall into a deep, resting sleep._

***End of flashback***

But now… there's only one left that wasn't sacrificed yet… 

I didn't want it, though… "But I have to… for the happiness of other people… and of course… for you…" I solemnly said while I stand up and walk my way to the painting, slowly touching the pictures in it; Kero, my cosmos plant, simple things, my family and the last was a smiling Chestnut-haired guy with deep, loving amber eyes, "Do I have to give you up?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaminari:  so what do you think? Is it ok? I hope you like this one! I assure you that you'll not wait long for the other chapter. So I want you to review this one and I want many reviews. NO FLAMES please! Ze ze! Zoi gin! Maan maan haang!  


	2. Chapter 2: to say goodbye

THE CANVAS 

**Chapter 2: To Say Goodbye**

~~~Syaoran's POV~~~

"Hey man! Nice game!" a guy with blue hair and blue eyes alleged, booming his voice in the four corners of the locker room, while tapping my right shoulder, "…I knew you could make our team win for 4 consecutive years!" he merrily added as I wipe the dirt on my face with my towel.

"Oh, don't be so humble Hiiragizawa! I know that you want me to also congratulate you for your good assist in our combination plays! But don't worry, I won't do it!" I sardonically said to him as I continue on my concentrated effort to clean the mud in my features.

"Aww, you're no fun! How can Sakura keep up with you? Huh?" he retort jokingly.

I sighed. Four-eyed is right. How can Sakura keep up with me? She must be a true angel sent by God. 

_***Flashback***_

_"Here it is! My specialty, chicken barbecue with red wine!" a genki lady happily stated while placing the food in front of me. (Kaminari: waii! That's my specialty too! I love cooking!)_

_"You sure it's not poisoned or anything?" I said teasingly to the lady before me, I couldn't help but grin at her reaction. Three…two…one._

_"LI XIAO LANG! The nerve of you to tell me that.. t-that stupid thing!" Sakura said angrily to me as she walks behind me and started to stomp on my shin. "To think that I—"_

_"—cooked it for you and give my whole effort in making a wonderful dinner, blah blah blah… yeah I know it." I easily interrupt her homily, making her fume in anger and sat before me._

_"You're so mean to a lady like me." She said as she crossed her arms and look keenly on my eyes._

_***End Of Flashback***_

I smirked. 

Somehow, I don't understand why a sudden change in her attitude. Well, it's not that I'm complaining, actually I find it amusing! When I first saw her she looked like a lost cat like her pet, Kero. Then, after knowing her for years, she became a wild grass, a girl who loves freedom and needs a crash helmet in case she did another awkward things. I bet that she didn't know that she has a feminine side at all… _Heck!_ All she has to do back then is just cut her hair really short and wear some supporter to be a real guy. 

And now, she has changed, from a clumsy, messy, tomboy who always goes home with new scratches on her beautiful face, to a goddess of beauty. 

_Her emerald eyes that touches ones soul…_

_Her beautiful heart-shaped flawless face like porcelain…_

_And her straight waist length auburn hair that complements her eyes_

I smiled at the thought, "Yeah, she must be an angel…"

"Huh? What did you say?"  

"Huh?" did I say it out loud? Oh, maybe mother's right, I became soft after living in Japan for eleven years. But enough of this, I must make some way to get out of this mess, "…I didn't say anything, do you?" 

Azure eyes bore into my amber ones in deep confusion, "That's weird, I thought I heard you said that Sakura is an angel." Removing his hand to my shoulder, then scratching his head in the process, "…Hey Li, I know you have feelings for Sakura, why hide it to her?" he asks me as we both grab our rubber shoes, sit at the nearest bench in the room and untie our spikes carelessly. "You do know that you'll gonna tell her sooner or later, ne?"

"You know, you're too nosy for a guy." I coldly said, hoping that he will be intimidated from my words. But again… he's right. I don't know what's keeping me from telling my best friend what I felt for her… Arrgh! I hate it when Eriol is right!

"Oooh…. Someone's in PMS!"

This guy is one hell of a jerk. "Are you making fun of me?" I snapped at him grabbing his shirt at the same time. I know. I'm out of control. But just yesterday, there's a sudden incident that makes my life a bloody hell interesting…

_***Flashback***_

_"Hey Syaoran-kun! Have you decided on what you're going to give me on my birthday?" Sakura asked me out-of-the-blue as I continuously read the article on the newspaper. I know that she'll bug me about this matter in the long run, but I thought that it would be tomorrow, oh well, mind as well tease her. So…_

_I kept silent. _

_"Mou! Are you listening to me? It's March 30 and it's going to be two sleeps away before my birthday!" extending both of her arms in the air while dreamily think of something… _

_I still held in reserve._

_"Hey! If you're not planning to talk to me, then, I'm not talking to you as well! Besides, 'Keichiro-kun' asked me out on my birthday so I'll be in full hands thinking of what I'll wear to that romantic evening." _

_At this point my ears perk up as I brought down the newspaper. Easy boy… easy…take it nice and slow… breathe in, breathe out…_

_You don't want to shout, do you? _

_"YOU WHAT?!?" I gaffe, "You're going to go out with t-that j-jerk… t-that Taro guy? And what's this 'kun' you're saying? Are you in first name basis terms?"_

_"Hold your horses Mr-I'm-in-a-protective-brother-mode! I'm just teasing you!" _

_"Yeah right! How can I calm down if I know that my Ying Fa's going to go on a date with a moron that has an ego larger than the Milky Way?" I said sarcastically while using my pet name for her, thank God that she didn't mind it seriously, "You're so lucky that I didn't buy your story." More like I didn't grab my jacket and straight to that bimbo guy and kill him with my bare hands._

_"As if I believe you!" she replied humorously as she goes to the counter to clutch the phone that has been ringing for a while now. Watching her take hold of the handset with ease makes me smile._

_She sure changed a lot._

_"Moshi moshi, this is Sakura speaking, may I know who's on the other line?" she asked while fumbling with the phone's cord. "He's here… hai… just wait a sec, I'll just call him… ok!" placing the phone down and signaling me to come with her right hand. _

_For me? Who could that be? I hope it's not Eriol or I'll beat him into a bloody pulp for ruining the moment with my princess. Then I grab the resting phone at the counter. "Moshi moshi! Syaoran speaking… Ma-ma?" widening my eyes at the same time.  _

_"It's been a while, my son…"the voice on the other line said with no emotion. _

_I sighed, and then looked at the questioning eyes of the ethereal beauty. I know that she's having a mental battle and a bit concerned about me. She knows me too well, from being the richest bachelor in Hong Kong to the tiniest detail about my childhood. I love her so much that I can't keep a secret from her. Even this agreement with my mother…_

_"What do you need? I thought we've agreed that I'll live my life the way I like it until I've reached my age in handling our family business?" replying her with the same tone. I can't believe it! All this time I thought that they leave me by myself after I sent Wei home on my fifteenth birthday. And now, I'm talking to my doom. I purposely turned my back to Sakura 'coz I can't bear the look in her eyes. She knew it! And I'm aware of what she's feeling right now._

_"But you're coming in the right age, you're turning nineteen in two and a half months! I'm just reminding you about the responsibilities that you're going to have." That's it! I've really met my end. _

_I feel like crying until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't even bother to look at the person; I recognized that touch, the gentle and soothing one… a touch that can bring back the hope in you… the touch of an angel…. Sakura. _

_"Are you even listening to me young man?" the stern voice broke the trace of thoughts that's running in my head. Too many questions…what's going to happen…Is there any way…How come… Why now…_

_"Hai, I'm still listening." Closing my eyes in the process while feeling the lump that's forming in my throat. _

_Then there's a pause on the other line and I assume that my mother nods in understanding, "Very well then, I expected you to arrange everything there in Japan and come home in here as soon as possible… the company needs you." Yeah right! The 'company'. Who else needs me anyways? _

_"I'm home, Ma-ma." I softly said, almost whisper, but I'm sure that mother heard me because after I said the phrase, I instantly felt the shivering arms of an angel at my waist and her head on my back, sensing that she's crying for the reason that I heard her small sobs.  _

_"Enough of that nonsense! What happen to you? If I just knew that you'd be like this, I wouldn't have agreed on our terms!" wincing at the hard tone, "Now, listen to me carefully, I don't want to hear any complaints or excuses regarding this matter, I've given you eleven years of your freedom, and it's now time that you go back here and do your duty as the president of our company or I'll go there and grab you back myself. Understood?" _

_"I understand." Then I heard the loud busy tone at the other line. Well, I guess this is it… the end of my fairy tale. _

_I opened my eyes and turned my body towards the weeping angel subsequently cupping her face, waiting for her to open her eyes, somehow, I feel that I need to see that glimmering emeralds, and I need to hear her angelic voice._

_Realizing that she's not going to open her eyes soon. I broke the sorrowful silence with the news that we're both dreading to face._

_"I'm going back."_

_***End of Flashback***_

"Hey! Earth to Li-san!"  A nervous voice broke my contemplation, "…are you planning to collar me until sunset, 'coz I assure you that your princess will be in a panic mode when she found out that her 'niichan's not yet home."

"She's not my sister!" I retort angrily while bringing Eriol down and mutually sit again at the bench.

"What's up with you Li-san? What happen to you? You seem too preoccupied." Eriol said while looking at me straight in the eye, after Sakura, he's the closest thing I've got because I'm not a friendly type. "Even coach and our teammates are worried about you. Do you have something in mind?"

Should I tell him? Maybe he'll help me with all this mess. Besides, Sakura and I were not in speaking terms today. I don't know why, as if she's intentionally trying to avoid me. She didn't even go to the game to cheer me. 

"I'm going back." 

"Yeah you should go home now or Sakura will kill me if you don't." 

"No. I'm going back to Hong Kong." I answered irately. I knew I shouldn't have told him; he's so dumb to understand simple phrases.

"How come? I-I thought it's until your 21st birthday?"

"Me either, but Ma-ma's too persistent and I can't disobey her command."

"D-Does Sakura knows about this?" Somehow, I felt that he's hesitating earlier to ask me that question.

I heaved a deep sigh, "Yes. And now, she's mad at me." Yeah! More than mad! Maybe, she can even curse me for that! "And I don't know what to do." Clutching my head in confusion. I don't really like this feeling, it's as if I'm going to loose myself anytime soon. 

You must be thinking that I, Li Syaoran, son of the richest tycoon in China, youngest master of martial arts and the most fearing cold-beast of Tomoeda High school is afraid to a lithe, fragile, pure-hearted, Sakura Kinomoto? 

_I am._

And I'm not only afraid but also very petrified. And at this point, I'm very disappointed in myself for not anticipating this event and not doing anything about it. 

So now, here I am, shaking uncontrollably like a three-year-old child lost in the park full of strangers, not knowing what to do. "I don't want to loose her…"

"I'm sorry if I'm not that any help for you, but I can assure you one thing…" as he grab his bag and walks towards the exit door, "Sakura isn't mad at you," turning his head to me, "…she's too kind-hearted to be like that. Let's just say that she's just afraid, but I don't know from or to what. Maybe, because you'll leave her and she'll be alone again."

"I'm not going to leave her, not now nor in the future. She's too precious to me." I said confidently.

"Yeah! And if you'll leave her, don't ever come back because I'm going to assure you that by that time, Sakura and I will be an item. …And I'm going to love her with all my heart." 

I smirked. _Can this guy be serious for once?_ Chuckling at his outburst yet as I looked at his eyes I found no trace of joke in it. _Is he really serious?_

"…And here I thought that Sakura is the only dense one, but anyway, to tell you the truth, I also love Sakura, not only me but maybe all the guys here in Tomoeda, but as I saw how you treat and care for her… I knew that I don't stand a chance and I can't surpass the love and loyalty you have for her. So I gave way for you… but if you ruin this chance, I'm not going to forgive you." Looking intently to my eyes with diction in his voice, "_No one's losing someone_ if you do the right thing. So I hope, you'll think not only twice, but hundred times. Ja!" closing the door as he left me with his thoughts. 

"Arigatou." I said truthfully after understanding what he had said, "And I'm not backing down with your challenge. Like I've said earlier, she's too important for me." Seizing my bag and placing the earphones in my ears as I also start my way home.

_Yeah… Home._

Home to the loving smile of my angel… to her saintly voice asking me my day… and to her teasing mode about the guys that ask her out for the day making me sizzling jealous.

I smiled.

Time really fly fast that I didn't even noticed that I'm living here for eleven years. When I first came here in Japan, all I know is that I'm thankful for the reason that I'm far away from the wrath of my family. 

My father died when I was three so I was raised in a lonely place where big white walls are towering you from the outside world. Wherein people are not talking and just doing their own tasks without complaints. And being the only heir of the wealthiest family in Hong Kong I was expected to know all about self-defenses in early age, learn five languages of different countries, at least know how to play three musical instruments and major some etiquettes for formal gatherings.

_Depriving me from the happiness that childhood brings._

That's why when I was seven, almost turning eight because it was six months away before my birthday, I made a bargain to my mom that I'll live my life like any ordinary child of my age and when I reached the time where I can handle our company, I will go back home and do my responsibilities, no questions ask. 

At first, my mother didn't agree with me, but because I'm mature enough for my age, she approved and ordered Wei to go with me until I've reached my fifteenth birthday. And because it was my first time to be on my own and to encounter new people other than my mentors, the maids and my mother, I was somehow culture shocked and become cold to my surroundings. But I didn't mind my attitude until I met this girl…

***Flashback***

_"I'm going out for a walk, Wei." I said to my trusted butler as I opened the door to my apartment. I've been living in here for two months yet I still don't feel some freedom inside me. Maybe a little walk will make me feel better._

_As I walked slowly away from my new home, I started to feel as if something is missing, as if I have a task to do, yet I don't know it, "Get a grip Syaoran! You're free, you should be happy!" I whispered angrily to myself. Then as I walk towards the Penguin Park I saw a silhouette coming straight to me, then that shadow bumped me…_

_"I-I'm s-sorry…" a girl said between her sobs as she bowed down before me, "I d-didn't… look to… where I w-was g-going." Rubbing her little hands to her swollen eyes._

_***End of flashback***_

Somehow, I felt concerned for that girl.  It's like she's so fragile and might break any minute. It was the first time that I feel something… something so _confusing._ Yet when she looked straight to my eyes, I know, right there and then that I need to protect her. 

But oh! The _irony of life_!

_That delicate girl I saw?_

…She's not that breakable at all! 

She may be a little clumsy every now and then, but she's really a brave girl. She just really needs a little push, and I bet you that she'll do the rest. She's so full of life that if you're her nanny, you should need a tracking device for she runs as fast as the wind. She love life at its fullest that she likes to draw everything she saw on her way. And because of that kind of attitude that she's showing…she slowly breaks my defenses, and the wall that's covering me from other people, _unconsciously_.

Now that I think about it… it's really funny. 

Sakura, the happy-go-lucky, boyish girl and me, the coldest beast… are best friends! Oh well, that's why I do believe opposite attracts… umm… not that kind of attraction. To tell you honestly, I really love Sakura, yet she doesn't know it. Well, for knowing her in eleven years, I may say that she's really dense about my feelings. _Heck!_ I give signals every time I had a chance. But no, she just shrugged her shoulders and hugs me like her brother. Maybe that's all I am to her… _her brother._

Enough of this topic!

By some means I just want to hear some sappy songs so I turned the station of my Walkman to a romantic one. I stopped at one of the stations and try to grasps the melody of the song as I think of a certain emerald-eyed beauty…

_I can't say I don't love her_

_Still I can't pretend_

_My heart is torn just knowing that_

_I'm losing my best friend_

_***Flashback***_

_"Syaoran, do you love me?" sixteen year-old Sakura asked to the chestnut-haired guy sitting at her bedside._

_"Why ask that?" Syaoran said in a bemused and amused tone to the girl of his dreams._

_Sakura crossed her arms in an angry manner while giving him cute death glare, "Mou! Do you really need to ask that? I'm sick here you know, and I just want to here some romantic phrases all of a sudden so just answer me, ok?" making a pretty pout._

_"Oh, Zach is getting soft!" _

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Then why asking that unpredictably?" hope glimmering in the ocher eyes._

_The young lady groans in frustration, "Ok, I'm just thinking some 'what ifs'"_

_"Like…?"_

_"You know…" swaying her head left and right, "…like, what if I can't get married because I'm a tomboy?" looking at the boy intently, "…I mean, there's no guy who'll like me because I'm not that poised enough and beautiful enough to be looked at… then… who's going to marry me?"_

_"Some thought." Clicking his tongue whilst staring at the troubled flower. "Why think such situations? Wait! Don't tell me you're having a crush!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yeah! Then why think like that? Of all the questions why that?"_

_"I said What if! I'm not saying I have one! I-It's just that Tomoyo called me earlier and told me that she has a boyfriend"_

_"So you're a bit envious?"_

_"You can say that. It's just, I can't picture myself in a dress, and I know that guys loves girls who's composed and gorgeous… so in that case, I lost the chance to have one."_

_Syaoran can't believe what she's saying. Is this the real Sakura Kinomoto? The female one? He can't help but smile at the situation they're having now. "Then, if that's the case, I'll marry you." Somehow, it feels right in his tongue to say that one. He meant it, even though Sakura didn't noticed it. "This I promised you."_

_"Oh, save your sympathy to others, I don't need you pity." Pulling her blanket to her chin while turning her back to the young wolf. "Forget what we talked about, I'm going to sleep, maybe my fever's going to subside after I take a nap, oyasumi nasai Syao-kun!"  _

_"But I mean it…" he whispered to the sleeping angel, "… because I love you."_

_***End of Flashback***_

_If it's easier said than done_

_Then someone tell me why_

_Though I try_

_I can't find the words to say goodbye_

_***Flashback***_

_"I'm going back," a serious Syaoran said after the phone call. _

_"I understand." Revealing the masked emerald eyes to the young man. _

_Searching for some answers, he found none. It seems that his best friend is drifting away form his grasp. "I'm sorry." Taking away his hands from her face._

_I can tell her that I'm sorry_

_And hope she'll understand_

_"Don't be, I know that it'll happen in due course. You told me about this right?" giving her smile to the downcast wolf, "You'll just have to promise me that you'll come back, ok? Then you'll fulfill your promise, ne?" finding some reassurance to the amber pools. "Ne?"_

_"Shhh… Sakura listen to me…"_

_And she'll have to do with someone else_

_All that we had planned_

_"I know that it's so childish but I'll accept your proposal even if it's just for sympathy." She said while wiping her tear streaked-face, "…just promise me you'll come back, then I'm alright."_

_'God help me!' Syaoran thought miserably, he couldn't find the right words to say to her. Even though that proposal is just for hope that he'll come back, it just feels great to hear that from her. "Listen to me…" he whispered while crushing the lithe form of the lady in his chest. "I know that I've told you about this matter, but I promise you that I'll do everything to come back here… if I didn't, t-then just move on, ok?"_

_I'd rather her hear the truth_

_Than hurt her with a lie_

_So I try_

_I can't find the words to say goodbye_

_ "But—"_

_"—no buts." Then he said what he feared most, "…since, your birthday is coming… make this your deed for the year."_

_"Syaoran!"_

_"No, please. Don't make it any harder for me… I can't really take it when you cry… especially now, t-that I-I've caused it…" running his fingers through her silky hair. "I'll just again repay you with my smile… is that alright?"_

_I know I have to go_

_There's no other way_

_But goodbye is not what I_

_Can bring myself to say_

_"Iie!" shaking her head violently, "Let us stop this little game, we're too old for this one, I hate it when I give up something! Don't I have the right to have one of my own? Can there be someone… someone who's willing enough to give up something, just for me? D-Don't leave me, please?"_

_I tell her "see you later"_

_but then I might be wrong_

_This voice inside is driving me_

_To find where I belong_

_"I have to. Sakura, I'm not leaving you completely. You're hear in my heart remember? We'll never be apart. And as long as you give up something, just remember that I'm very proud of you! You're my girl, ne?"_

_***End of flashback***_

_I know I must leave her now_

_Every time I try_

_I can't find the words to say goodbye___

_Don't know why_

_I can't find the words to say goodbye_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaminari: *sniff* so sad…. *sniff* I can't help but cry when I wrote this one… oh well, no flames! Only reviews! One last chapter then the story is finished! *sniff* I don't own CCS nor the song… so don't sue me, Ja!


	3. Chapter 3: the birthday deed

THE CANVAS 

Chapter 3: The Birthday Deed I find it rather amazing… 

_how we've come to know each other and eventually became friends, _

_Life has its miracles… and finding you, Sakura, is a reason enough to believe in one_

- _Li Syaoran                                 _

The warmth of the spring wind slowly moves stealthily through Syaoran's whole body, and making his hair even messier. Yet, somehow, the soft movements of the breeze… the exquisite setting of the sun… and the cheerful voices of the children in the park didn't reach the young wolf's senses. All he can think about is the situation at hand. Every step he takes make his heart cringe, knowing that there's someone, a special one that he have just hurt. 

Don't I have the right to have one of my own? Can there be someone… someone who's willing enough to give up something, just for me?

Her eyes… I just can't ignore that. He thoughtfully whispered to himself, he would be a hypocrite if he said that he's not hurt in gazing at those emerald pools. 

Don't leave me, please?

That look that Sakura wore yesterday is the same pleading and demanding look she had given him when her family died. He knows that she's afraid… afraid that someone is leaving her again. He also knows that she had given everything she have got since the beginning… 

Maybe it's really time for us to stop this feat. She has sacrificed her happiness many times…and its now my turn to give her the happiness that she deserved. Heaving a sigh as he stands in front of their shared apartment. 

After the plane crash, he decided to be near more to Sakura. He somewhat felt that he needed to protect her more. She may be a tomboy back then, but she's still a girl at heart. So he observed everything about her. At first, he seems that there's nothing wrong about Sakura, he thought that she had easily accept the reality. 

But boy, He was wrong. 

The young lady became worse, even though he's the only one who noticed it. That's why; he did the only thing he could think of.

***Flashback***

"What's happening here?!" a fifteen-year-old Sakura asks demandingly at the strangers that's moving inside and outside of her house with some items at their hands. "Where are you taking those things?" pointing at her father's belongings.

"Sorry ma'am, it's just an order." A man in his twenties stopped as he saw the fuming lady.

"Who told you?" collaring the older man, making the man shudders because of shocked. Somehow, he didn't expect that this lithe girl—though she's almost the same height with him—could be so rough.

"I did!" Syaoran said from behind, "…I've decided that you should live with me so that you can have someone to watch over you and so that you will not have any problems with the bills. Don't worry, I'm not selling your house…" then he take a breather, "… so now, can you put that man down or you'll be choking him to death." He added while crossing his arms in the process. 'She's really something!' smiling inwardly as he looked at the angry boyish angel brings down the man who scampered as fast as he could outside the house.

"And what's your right to do something as stupid as this?" the furious lady ask him venomously, "Who are you to decide?" slowly walking towards him, "Don't you think that you're going overboard this time?"

'Oh, boy! This will be a long talk.' He sighed as he signals the hired men to leave them and closed the door. "I don't think so." He said after sensing that the men are gone as he also returned the death glare of Sakura. "Look, you're not okay! You hardly eat and I bet that you don't sleep enough—"

"—I'm okay! Okay?!" she shouted crossly.

"Don't lie!" he interject, "…even though I told you that you should move on and give them up as your deed… I know that deep down in your heart, you're still lonely and depressed." grabbing the thin, pale hand of his best friend, "…look what you've got yourself into!" he shouted at her, wishing that he could knock some sense to this girl, "And here, I thought that you listened to me when we talk about your deed. I almost buy your fraud cheerfulness!"

"What are you talking about? I'm really okay… look! I even started to draw my entry!" showing her canvas to the young wolf. "…see, I even followed your idea!" pointing at the sketched faces of her family members.

Syaoran shakes his head in disapproval, "No you're not… Za—no, Sakura, don't put your mask on when you're with me, if our classmates buys your actions, then I'm not like them… I've known you for years! I'm your best friend!"

"Some best friend you are! There's nothing to talk about! I don't have any problem, ok? Why do you keep on demanding that I have one?"

Syaoran can't take it anymore, they both knew very well that she was lying, so he violently grab Sakura and hugged her, almost squeezing her. They stand like that for who knows how long? Until he felt her shaking, 'She's still a girl after all…' smiling at the sudden breakdown of his angel. '…When will I know what's in your heart, my Ying fa.'

"Listen to me, Sakura…" he softly said, "I know it's really hard for you… but whatever happens, know that I'm always by your side, whenever you need me, know that I'm just right here…" stroking her shoulder length hair as Sakura freed away another batch of tears, "… through all this I ask you only one thing..." he paused, 'God, I can't believe I almost lost you!' "…Never let anyone or anything hurt you... 'Coz as long as I'm here, I do get hurt too."

***End of Flashback***

And after that day, I'm really happy that she agreed with me. I think that she's really that lonely. Syaoran thought, still looking at the closed door. 

But now everything is different.

"I'm the one who hurt her. And I don't know what to do to ease that pain." He somberly said while picturing the offended face of his beloved. Oh God! I really missed her smile!

It's a bit odd for him looking at the closed door because he's used to the welcoming arms of the seraph.  And until now, he didn't really understand how come Sakura knew when he's in the front door.

I wonder where she is… he silently thought as he fumbles for the key in his bag. It's been a while since he uses again his own key, but maybe it'll also be his last.

Maybe…

***

"He's here!" the emerald-eyed beauty whispered on impulse, "…but I can't face him now, I've just said some selfish things…" still touching the canvas.

"Maybe it's really time for me to let you go…" earnestly looking at the amber eyes of the guy in the portrait, "…your family needs you… you've done your job to your girl, you can leave now." 

Tears continuously stream out of her puffy eyes. After all this time, she couldn't believe that Syaoran would be leaving her. True, that the young man talked to her about that…and she understood. But back then; she thought that it'd be easy, for he's just similar to her cousin Tomoyo; he was just a friend…back then. 

Everything changes after the death of her family. At that time, she thought that she's all alone… no one to lean on. So she did nothing but make herself miserable. But what she didn't expect is that, there's this young wolf that watches her every move, keeping eyes on her with its amber orbs. Knocking on her lifeless heart, giving her all the support she needed.

Making her fall…

Fall into deep concern gazes…

To those soothing words from his mouth…

Making it hard for her to let him go now…

"I don't regret falling…" she thoughtfully said, It's just that I can't explain the degree of hurt I have now in my heart… and he doesn't even know a thing… because for him… I'm just his best friend. Walking on her bed and slumping motionlessly to it.

"I'll just again repay you with my smile… is that alright?"

Closing her eyes, as she tried to erase that moment. She somewhat felt that the young chestnut-haired guy is not taking it seriously. It's as if its no big deal. "If it's for your happiness, then I'll do it! Even though you may only think of me as your best friend." Gazing at her door as she heard the slow and ambivalent footsteps from behind. 

I don't know what to do if I see you, I don't know what to say if the day comes when you had to really go away, tears may fall and my heart would break, but knowing you… Slowly closing her eyes, …would never be a mistake. Drifting off to sleep with a heartbreak.

***

Emerald orbs slowly opens as she thought of the things that happened, hoping that it was all just a dream. Turning her gaze at her bedside, "I never thought I could sleep that much… and now, it's only ten minutes to go before my birthday…" ten minutes before I let you go… before my never-ending journey with you stops…  setting her foot on the cold, marbled floor. 

Then as if on cue, she heard soft music playing in a comforting manner…whose playing like this in the middle of the night? Frowning her brows whilst she stands and walks towards her door without even bothering to get her slippers and just follow the melody.

Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

When she stepped out of her room, she noticed the scattered cherry blossoms in the floor and the music became louder than before… it's heading to the lounge…

there's always one reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day

Sakura's heartbeat became faster and tears welled up in her emerald eyes, touched at what she's seeing.  

I need some distraction

oh beautiful release

memory seeps from my veins

Then she gasped, as she saw the most beautiful place she has ever seen in her entire life… the moonlight from the window lets cherry blossoms that was scattered everywhere be more noticeable, making the floor like a flowerbed. And at the center is a table for two with candlelight, making it more romantic.

let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

As she slowly walks towards the table, she found a teddy bear with a red, long-stem rose and a pink envelope that's resting on its tummy. Shyly opening the enveloped, she tried to decipher what was written. Look back… 

in the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

Turning around… there stood… at the moonlighted area… the guy who caused all these. "May I have the honor to dance the most beautiful lady?" as the young wolf in all white  attire stretches out its hand to her.   

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

"Syaoran…" 

"Shhh… just let me…" seizing Sakura's fragile hands towards his shoulder, "…trust me." He added while looking at the stunned Sakura and placing his arms at her slim waist. 

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there

Kami-sama, if this a dream… make it not end… I don't want to wake up. The emerald-eyed beauty thought, resting her head on the shoulder of her best friend as they both sway slowly…

so tired of the straight line

and everywhere you turn

there's vultures and thieves at your back

Syaoran fixed his eyes down at the seraph in his arms, I've been waiting all these years to hold you like this… and now you're here… I think I've made the right choice…

and the storm keeps on twisting

you keep on building the lie

that you make up for all that you lack

The young lady buried her face deeper to the guy who possesses her heart, "Please don't leave…" she silently plead not knowing if the recipient heard it. I don't really want to loose you… "I love you very much!"  Tightening her hug to the young man.

it don't make no difference

escaping one last time

it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

"Sakura… listen to me…" he said, "…it just so happened that I was there the same moment you came and we met..."

at that moment, Sakura can't help but feel that her heart was crushed, so… he doesn't love me after all… she forlornly thought. It's all over now… I did blew up

in the arms of an angel

fly away from here

"…sometimes, I ask myself what if you came a second after I left? Or  what if I didn't even really bother to go in the first place?"

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

Heaving a loud sigh as he continue, "When I first came here, the only feeling I know is hatred and loneliness… I didn't even bother to change it, for I was afraid… yes, I was afraid. So I build a wall around me, yet when I met you, everything changes…"

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

"…you changed me, Sakura. You're my angel…and I thank you for that…" God! I can't believe I was saying this…

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there

"… and guess the answer in all those questions would be," he halt briefly, "… I missed not half of my life... but my whole life. Sakura, the reason why I met you is because of destiny. But if destiny will suggest that I'll live without you, then, I'll lie not by destiny but by free will.…Sakura…**I love you.**" making the ethereal flower looked up in the amber orbs of the wolf as they shared their first sweet and passionate kiss.

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

***

It's been a while since the song has ended; yet the two best friends still don't release their arms to each other. To them, this is the most perfect night of their lives. And to Sakura, this is the happiest birthday she ever had. 

I will never exchange this night for anything. She silently thought while smiling wholeheartedly as she heard the grandfather clock's tolling.

"Sakura?" 

"Hai?"

"Happy Birthday." The young wolf said happily as he take a look at the expression of his adored princess. After he saw the slight nod and the twinkling emerald cuts, he continued. "And since, it's your birthday… I think I should tell you your deed for the year…"

At that turn of phrase, the young lady become wide-eyed and tears found its way in her eyes. No… not now, don't leave me!  Slamming her eyes shut in the process as she felt her lover's arms leave her waist. And here I thought, he changed his mind.

"Sakura… look at me." A soothing voice spread through the young woman's senses, still keeping her eyes closed. "…Please, open you eyes." 

"I don't want to…" she said coldly, lump forming at her throat. "For when I open it, you'll not stay, you'll be gone… you'll said that I should let you go for that's my deed for the year." 

"…You can't run away from your life…from reality."

I can't take this anymore! Why do I always end up lonely? She screamed at herself while she open her eyes,  "Of course I ca—Wha!" shocked for she didn't find the source of the voice and the darkness of the room makes it more difficult for her to see.

"Sakura…" trembling voice was heard as Sakura looked down,  "… for the last time… for your last deed… I just wanted to ask you… could you give me your heart? For I need it most than you need it."  

There she saw, kneeling at the floor, a smiling Syaoran with a diamond ring in his hand, "…You said a smile from the person you helped is enough payment for your sacrifices, right?" the holder of the most captivating amber eyes said in such passion, "…Then I'll assure you that the receiver of that heart of yours will never fade its smile for he will not be lonely again, if you just say yes."

"Syao—I…" 

"We both knew that I told you once that I'm going to marry you… Sakura, it's not for sympathy, I really love you. So, will you, Kinomoto Sakura, let me, Li Xiao Lang, be the happiest man alive and marry me? Will you?" he looked pleadingly like a little boy, "…I'm not rushing you into things but, for your last deed, can you really give me your heart?"

The young beauty struggle for breath as she takes in what this handsome guy was telling her, Am I really ready to give it up? No, she must tell him the truth, "I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun…" staring blankly at the beseeching wolf, "…but I already gave mine." 

"I understand…" was I that too late? I thought she said she loves me? Was it just a friendly love? And what about the kiss? Is it also a friendly one? He questioned silently "… w-was it Taro-san?"  Giving his respect to the guy who has stolen his Ying Fa's heart. 

"N-No…" shaking her head as the copper locks sway gently with the April wind.

"Then who?"

"I don't think you know him…" 

"A guy can try." Swallowing his pride, "Sakura, it's okay now if you don't love me or even think of me, even though I ask you earlier to give me your heart… it's really okay now." Closing his eyes as a true smile find its way on his lips, "… because I've realized that, what I told you is, I Love You… not, Love me too…" shaking his head slowly, fingering the cold ring at his hand, "…so just tell me who he is, because I just want to know if he can really take good care of your heart."

"Okay, I'll tell you…" Sakura can't bear it anymore, she feels like her heart will burst if she'll not put it into words, "Do you have any idea who gave me this?" showing the green band at her pinky finger, "…because if you do… you know now that he's really taking care of my heart…"  

Amber meets Emerald.

"I already gave you mine, long before you ask." Causing Syaoran to stand up, place the jewel at Sakura's ring finger and embraces her affectionately.

"God! You almost gave me a heart attack!"  tightening his clasp to the lithe cheerleader, "… where did you learn that thing?"

Sakura smiled, "From my best friend, who else?! He's always teasing me so I just give him a taste of his own medicine."  

"That's why I love you, Sakura."

"And I love you too, Syaoran! But…"

"But what?"  He stopped hugging her, looking apprehensively in those emerald pools.

"Mou! You're so mean, proposing like this when I'm only wearing my pajamas!" crossing her arms at the same time. "Can you be more creative for once? You should've take me to a fine restaurant or to the Tokyo Tower!"  Tapping her index finger at her chin, "And now that I've think about it, I wonder where will Keichiro-kun bring me tonight, for I bet that he's more capable of being romantic than you."

Whew! I thought it was serious! Syaoran chuckled inwardly, "Well, Ms-I'm-innocent, do you think that I should be the one telling you that? Torturing me to death with your revelation? But anyways, I just find it cute when you're in pajamas! And who said that you're going with that walking ego? Besides, when I made my promise to you back then, you're also in your pajamas, so why not do it again? Ne?"

"That's different! I was sick at that ti—" finding her mouth in Syaoran's. Feeling the strong arms of her lover at her waist, she snaked her arms around his neck, playfully caressing its chestnut tresses. Wanting to deepen the kiss, she slightly parted her lips for more access, which the young man complied. And after sometime, they reluctantly pulled away from each other, gasping for some breaths to sooth their burning lungs.

"And I'm the only one who has the right to kiss that soft lips of yours." Syaoran said thumbing the swollen lips of his fiancé.

"So what do we do now?"  Sakura questioned after regaining hers. 

"Let's eat! I think the food that I've cooked became slightly cold." Syaoran answered, pulling the auburn-haired lady at the table.

As Sakura gazed at the loving ambers of her lover, she can't help but beam, we walk through life, expecting things to be hard, confusing, often tiring, sometimes harsh…that's what we expect in life...

"Hey, Sakura! Why aren't you starting eating your midnight dinner?" Syaoran said as he took another batch of wine from the bucket. "Is my cooking not good?"

"Umm.. no!" grinning, "…not really, somehow I can tolerate the taste!"

"Why you!" he said, standing up and go behind Sakura as he start tickling her.

"S-Stop! Ha-ha! Stop it!" the laughing lady said between her laughs. "Okay, you win!"…Like a canvas, where our lives can be color or dark ones…

"Yay! I won!" the amber-eyed man yells while waving his hand! "I really won for the first time with you! I can't believe it!" laughing maniacally.

"And here, I thought you're more mature than me!" 

"I love you!"

Sakura smiled.  But one thing that I didn't expect is you, Syaoran, walking… and painting with me 'till the end… "I love you too!" 

~~~~~~~

Kaminari: Yay! Finished! My first finished fanfic! So what do you think? I would like to thank all those who read my story. Hope I get many feedbacks from you soon! No flames please!


	4. Finale

THE CANVAS  
  
Author's note  
  
Minna! Thanks for reading my fanfic. I really love your reviews! And I'm very sorry for some typographical errors; I guess I should've edited my fanfic manually than save it as a word. (If you don't know what I mean...it's about the thought's Syaoran and Sakura were having. They're supposed to be italicized but it appears to be normal so I think you have hard time reading my fanfic.) Gomen ne!  
  
Moreover, I would like to thank the following:  
  
NaStUkO-ChAn  
  
anjuliet  
  
moondreamer85  
  
Tima*Crystal  
  
kawaii neko  
  
moondreamer85  
  
sad n lonely  
  
Princess Eldarwen  
  
NEOGALAXY  
  
Carmela-chan  
  
bookworm  
  
Wings of Fire  
  
Kura-chan  
  
THANKS TO YOU GUYS!  
  
And for you who haven't submitted any review... even though my story is somewhat typical... I think you should click the button below and send your review... pronto!  
  
So that's it! Thank you for reading again and I'm very sorry if I haven't uploaded any stories. It's really my fault! I know. I already finished the story "the last mission" but I'm so stupid that I didn't upload it so the virus in my computer slowly wrecked my files! Could you believe that!? I spent three years writing that fanfic and it just turned *poof* like a bunny that has disappeared in the magician's hat. (And believe me, I cried my eyes out for a week. *nod* *nod* -_-; )  
  
But don't worry, I'll try my very best to retrieve in my memory (though I have a STM-short term memory) what did I write on the lost chapters.  
  
I hope you'll also read my other stories and the stories to come! So that's it! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!  
  
X-Cess! Oh! Before I forgot! People are e-mailing me and asking me the title of the songs that are included in my chapters. And mind you, for I didn't compose it so it's a disclaimer! Ok? Well, this is for you guys!  
  
Chapter 2 ( "I Can't Find the Words to Say Goodbye" – Billy Dean | David Gates Chapter 3 ( "Angel" – Sarah McLachlan 


End file.
